


The Sneaky Little Brother

by FullmetalSunshine (Baekhanded)



Series: Royed OTPoly [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Al knows all, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Ed Swears, Fluff, Fondness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sickfic, Silly, Sweet, al is very supportive and ed is silly, but subtley, not short but sweet, sneaky al
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/FullmetalSunshine
Summary: The five times Ed calls Roy Bastard, and the one time he doesn't
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Royed OTPoly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814119
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110
Collections: RoyEd OTPoly 2020





	The Sneaky Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Position name: Lior  
> Property name:The Altar  
> Prompt: Write about a marriage proposal. Word count: 647-1184  
> House level: Write from the POV of a character which is neither Ed nor Roy. Word count: 1342-2825  
> Hotel level: Use the 5+1 format. Word count-3037-4632

1

Al knew just about everything there was to know about his brother. He knew he didn’t actually  _ hate  _ milk as much as he put on. He just hated that people assumed he was so small because he never drank it. Plus he’d gotten very sick very often from drinking it as a child. He knew that he really did hate being called small, because to him it meant that people were underestimating him. He mainly hated it when people tried to keep him out of adult spaces. He knew that Edward actually liked being underestimated, because it meant he would win whatever fight he was in. Not that there was ever any doubt either way.   
  
Edward was smart. He was fast, he was skilled and he was a brat.   
  
Al also knew his brother didn’t really fall victim to crushes. He had been with him for more than two decades, and Ed had maybe had two crushes in that time. Maybe five if Al was generous. All but two fizzled out into nothing, and then one of those turned into just a fierce friendship. 

So he knew the day he saw his brother acting  _ different  _ that something was up. He didn’t know what it was, he didn’t know how to approach it either. He’d offered everything he knew that usually made his brother smile-made him happy or helped him break out of a headspace and into a different one. He’d even tried to pester him.

Hell Al had gotten him to go to a  _ cat cafe _ . And Ed was just….he still had that deeply thoughtful look. Eventually Al’s patience broke and he sighed, leaning in and brushing the furrow from between Ed’s brows, “Please brother, tell me what’s going on up there. I can’t take it anymore.”

Ed blinked at him owlishly and Al watched him literally shake his thoughts away, “Nothing, Al. Sorry just too deep in my thoughts today I guess- hey wait! Did you take advantage of my mental state to trick me into a cat hell?!”   
  
Al just laughed, but he remained worried.

He got his answer a couple of days later. Alphonse had quite the talent to be  _ sneaky  _ and he was trying to find his brother in the library they frequented so often.   
  
“I believe it’s been more than enough time, Edward. Have you made your decision? Would you allow me the honor of taking you on a date?” Ohhhhhohohoho, Alphonse knew that voice! He peeked between the books and saw his brother, looking embarrassed and bashful, he’d never seen his brother’s face so red! He looked higher (by crouching further down!) and spotted The crush to end all crushes. It took every ounce of willpower not to gasp. Had Ed really told his oldest, longest crush he had to  _ think  _ about going on a date.

“Okay fine you bastard. But if you regret it you can’t blame me!” Oh that explained it, Ed was scared.

That...well now Al was invested.

  
  
  
  


2

Al was honestly a little impressed with how long Ed kept his dating life a secret from him. He made it three whole months before he broke down! Al, being the best little brother in the entirety of the world, acted surprised when he was told.

“So….I maybe might be dating....someone…” Not the most eloquent, but Al would take it!

He widened his eyes and smiled, “Oh! Brother that’s wonderful! Who are you dating?” A little nudge wouldn’t hurt right?   
  
Ed flushed bright red, “R-r…” Oh he was gonna say it! “Remember that person I told you about….a couple years ago…?”   
  
A couple years? Oh Ed it’s been much longer than that. But okay, “Ling?” Al could play dumb too!   
  
Ed snorted, some of his embarrassed fear melting away before playfully pushing Al. “No! God can you even imagine? No it’s….it’s uhm….well his birthday is soon...and i’m only telling you now because i’m...concerned…”

Oh Ed, okay we’ll play along with that, “Well what do they like?” 

Ed shook his head, “No I...I don’t want to embarrass them Al. I’m a fucking mess on the best of days and they...like the finer things...Im not gonna be a cheap asshole on their birthday or prove that im not good enough this fast but. Well...you’re...refined i guess.”

That...hurt Al’s heart, “Oh, brother...you might be skirting around who this mystery person is. But I know for an absolute fact, you are good enough. Probably  _ too  _ good for them! I’m assuming this is a fancy date, fancy restaurant or something. Do you want clothes assistance? Oh! You should take them flowers! We can look at what they mean!”

Al watched his brother perk up, and get embarrassed for a whole different reason. Ed tried to brush off the compliment, “Yeah yeah you just wanna look at flowers. We’ll hit the library first and...yeah you can pick an outfit.”   
  
Al absolutely beamed.

__

The bouquet had caladium leaves with pretty little white somethings, red carnation, chrysanthemum and brilliant purple drops of fuschia. Ed looked comfortable but, well,  _ pretty  _ and elegant. His hair was braided around the sides and fell into a ponytail midway down the back with three more near the bottom. the remainder of his hair fell free behind his back.

It wasn’t  _ standard _ . Not by a long shot. But Al knew Roy appreciated Ed in all his unique glory. No matter what, Edward was Edward.

And Alphonse secretly followed him to the Date Location. 

“Oh, Edward. I didn’t know you were a flower guy.” Roy teased, Al could hear the purr in his voice. He didn’t have to see his brother to know his face was bright red. “How romantic.”   
  
“Shut the hell up,” Ed grumbled, “happy birthday Bastard.” Al saw him shove the flowers into Roy’s face, saw Roy just  _ laugh _ in pure delight.

Al made his way home after spotting Roy gently tuck some golden hair behind a still red-tipped ear. They were gonna do just fine.

  
  
  
  


3

Al had seen his brother sick before but never really like this. But regardless of the level of sickness Al always knew without a shadow of a doubt that Ed would be stubborn and just _ keep going.  _ He wasn’t the type to wait around- wasn’t really the type to rest. Even if he could barely stand.   
  
At this moment he couldn’t stand, couldn’t speak. Hell he could barely hear let alone lift his limbs. But by all the Gods in all the world did he try. It took him damn near an hour to get a leg out of bed, and the only way Al even knew was the loud thump of his metal leg. He always ended making it back up into the room before Ed was even able to fully sit up. The furthest he had ever gotten was sitting upright while all his weight was on his metal arm.

“Brother please…” he sighed, full of worry as he fussed and got the smaller back into bed.   
  
Ed whined (though he would always always,  _ always _ deny it) and gave as dramatic a tantrum as he could, which was a huff. 

He tried to snark something out but it came out a wheeze which ended in a coughing fit. Ed pushed all his pain down but Al knew him well enough to know that his brother was  _ suffering.  _ His brows came together as he sat beside Ed on the bed and pressed the back of his hand to Ed’s forehead and his lips pursed.

“Brother you’re burning up...I don’t think we have anything for fever…” He fretted. He didn’t think they had anything for pain either, and Al knew Ed was in a lot of it. “I don’t want to leave you alone...but I have to go get some medicine. Is there anyone you coud call? Is there anyone  _ i  _ can call?”

He started panicking, and only broke out of it when he felt Ed’s cold, clammy hand tough his forearm. He looked to his brother’s reassuring smile.

He managed to choke out, “Year.”

It took Al a moment to really piece the, well pieces together but when he did he actually lit up. “Your mystery date! You’ve been dating a year?” At Ed’s nod Al smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, “That mean I finally get to meet them? Ha! No no don’t make that face okay, message them and I’ll leave the key in the welcome cat!”    
  
Ed rolled his eyes. It must have taken as much energy as he had ,because Al had to hand him his phone and even help him tap out a message to a classic name “ _ Bastard” _ . Honestly he must be too far gone not to realize Al knew exactly who that was even if he hadn’t before, he absolutely would have now.

But he played along and tapped out a Very Edwardian Message.   
  
_ Need babysitter, Al doesn’t trust me. Key under cat hello. _

Honestly Roy was a saint and a genius himself for knowing what that was going to mean. And Al had no real doubts that he wouldn’t. He had the highest of hopes- he knew the man knew his brother quite well, especially if they’d been together for a  _ year _ now. 

Really how did Al miss that?

__

It took much longer than he wanted at the store and finding the proper medications. He might have picked a couple of things up to make a very sustaining meal Edward would  _ hopefully _ be able to keep down. He wasn’t as worried as he could have been though, he was actually rather settled. He knew Roy would take care of Ed.

He was quieter than intended when he made it inside with his arms ladden with bags. He slipped his shoes off and paused just long enough to greet their two cats. It was almost funny how one reminded him of Ed, but much more affectionate. He tottered over to the kitchen and settled the bags down and began rifling. 

Certainly they both knew he was home by now, right?    
  
He picked out each of the medications he determindly found for his brother and prepared him a broth. Roy might have already fed (or attempted to) him, but it was better safe than sorry! 

He stopped in his tracks when he heard soft voices from Ed’s room. Ed’s barely there voice still audible to Al’s very carefully trained ear.

“Stop bastard…’m okay...jus...c’mere, ‘m not contagious...need better pillow…”

Oh no, that was so sweet, so unbelievably sweet. He hesitated outside the door, skulking in his own hallway. At least just long enough for him to know Edward was asleep. He risked a peek inside and saw Roy petting through Ed’s tangled golden strands and Ed beginning to start his puddle of sick drool on his chest.

Roy froze when he saw Al but Al just smiled and tiptoed inside. 

_ ‘For when Brother wakes up’ _ he mouths and sets the pills and broth on the bedside table. He made sure to turn the light out on his way out. They could keep their secrets, Al didn’t mind.

He knew Roy wasn’t going to say anything, even if he did it wouldn’t really matter. Ed should know Al would love him no matter what.

  
  


4

Ed was doing his research. This wasn’t something that was odd, not even a little actually it was how Al expected to find his brother. It was how he found him nine times out of ten times. He was actually petting the golden cat that reminded Al of him as he read whatever had his attention. 

Edward loved to put up annoyed fronts but Al knew he loved the cats. He couldn’t fool Al’s Brother senses! He watched fondly for a moment or two until the phone rang, more specifically, Edwards phone rang.

It startled Edward from his research trance, and he startled once more when he saw Al in the doorway. He returned his brother’s lame wave as he listened to him answer his phone.

“Uh, Hello? I mean Edward Elric speaking, what do you want?” Oh Ed...that’s not how you answer a phone…”Wait...what? What do you mean hospital? What the hell happened?! What do you mean you cant tell me!?” 

Something must have happened. Al didn’t hesitate as Ed continued his yelling and frantic searching. He grabbed his brother’s jacket and his own, alongside his own and the car’s keys. Ed had barely finished yelling when Al locked the door.

“Where to brother?” He asked as they both got into the car.

Ed looked angry, but Al could see the fear in those eyes.

His words were short, clipped, “Hospital.”

Oh. So it was  _ that _ kinda bad…

__

They drove to the hospital in silence, but the tension in the car was thick and Al felt he might choke. Ed’s anxieties were rolling off of him like waves and it was making Al nauseous. Ed was out of the car before Al even stopped the car. 

That was fair. Al could find a place to park. It’s a damn good thing he knew who Ed was looking for. He took the few minutes finding a spot to deep breathe and calm himself. It wouldn’t do to make Edward anxious while he was already upset. 

He walked patiently through the carpark, into the emergency room and smiled to the nurse there, “Hello. My brother just came in here like a storm im sure, looking for a Roy Mustang? We’re family as i’m sure he told you...in possibly less kind words, which I apologize for him.” The nurse stared at him almost in awe before laughing.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, I’ve seen much worse. I’ll let you back, I….am sure you can probably follow the sound of him yelling to the room, but he should be a floor up, follow the blue arrows on the floor!” She smiled and let him through.

Al smiled, thanked the girl and made his way through. He followed the blue lines, and the nurse was right, he heard Ed and followed the sound of him, smiling and apologizing to every nurse on the way. Well every human person with ears.

“You damn dumb stupid bastard! What the hell were you thinking?! You’re only human! You can’t  _ do  _ shit like that I thought you were  _ dying.  _ These damn hospitals! I should throttle you myself!” Al patiently sat outside the door and listened. He let Ed have his time. He’d be here for them when they were done, when Ed had finished his angry crying...and giving Roy a piece of his mind.

It’s a good thing Al was patient. 

  
  


5

Edwards birthdays...well they were never really a big deal. He was very rarely in the mood for them, and more often than not he was in pain and crabby and it was overall just a not great time for him. It was winter time. He was a winter baby. The electric bill went up a bit this time of year as the heating pads were broken out and Edwards true fondness for the cats was revealed.

This year was really no different, but this year he had a  _ boyfriend.  _ Al knew Roy was a sap on the most unromantic of days, so he could only imagine what he might do on the day of Ed’s birth. 

Nothing too dramatic of course. He  _ did  _ know Ed after all. (Knew him and  _ loved  _ him! It made Al giddy!). Al was probably more excited than Ed was.

“How are you holding up, Brother?” He asked as he went to the living room, his brother just a bundle of blankets and warmth on the couch, doing his best to stay conscious. Both cats had claimed him, one as a lap blanket and one as a scarf and the purring  _ had  _ to be working wonders on Ed’s tense nerves.

Al set down a cup of tea as Ed slurred something like a ‘huh?’

“Quite well then I take it?” he laughed and sat in the cushy chair beside him.

There was little Edward ever wanted aside from peace and quiet and knowledge, and Al had practically exhausted all of those routes for his birthday. What he did now was cook, and maybe make sure he was sufficiently warm. It wasn’t enough in Al’s opinion, not for all that Ed did for him. Maybe he’d let him brush his hair…

They were settling in for another quiet night, Ed decidedly Not Dozing on the couch when a knock at their door startled all four of them into awareness. The cats jumped off of Ed and he jerked around to look towards the door, eyes suspicious.

“I’ll get it brother.” But before he could even put his book down, the Ed shaped pile on the couch was just a blanket pile as his brother vaulted over the couch to the door.

He ripped it open venom on his tongue, “Who the hell knocks on someone's door this damn late at night what kind of assho-Oh! What the  _ hell  _ are you doing here?”

Al’s eyebrow rose intrigued.

“And a hello to you as well dear Edward. How are you on this auspicious day? One for the books indeed, Edward. Oh, why am I here you ask? Well I have a gift.” Al just beamed where he sat, he knew he could count on Roy!

He watched Ed step aside and Roy walk in, Ed geared up to fight. 

“What do you mean you have a gift?” Al had a secret suspicion Ed liked gifts. Just didn’t know what he really liked outside of books.

“Did I say gift? I meant a delivery, I seem to have let my heart out without my brain today, and it brought me home these, and certainty they are much more Edward than Roy.” 

Al couldn’t see what the other had given him, try as he might strain, he hadn’t mastered xray vision, and Ed was in the way too Al knew that without having to see it.

“You bastard…” Ed’s voice was filled with breathless awe, and Al settled back in his chair. A cat claiming his lap while the other claimed the blankets.

He could hear the smile in Roy’s voice, “I love you too. Happy birthday you brat.”

Al gave them exactly Three Minutes, “Do you wanna stay over! Brother is in the market for another bed warming device!”

The scandalized shout is absolutely worth any type of payback Ed might take on him. 

Especially when it ends with a yes.

  
  


+1

It was really a day like any other. There was nothing at all special about it, not one little thing. Al woke up, found Ed was already awake and immediately went onto a tangent upon seeing Al up. Ed decided they deserved a cafe for breakfast, and Al agreed. Maybe that was the special thing about the day? Maybe that’s what marked it?

Ed was sleepless and restless and Al didn’t know why that was. He didn’t put up with it for too long this time, once he spotted his brother staring endlessly into a window - at a wonderfully horrid display of modern fashion he broke the silence.

“So what’s up today, Brother?” He asked lightly.

Ed flinched, knowing he was caught, he only showed Al his phone, clearly in text read  _ ‘There is something I would like to ask you later.’  _ No more, no less. Really, a silly thing for Roy to send to Ed, overthinker extraordinaire.    
  
“Ahh, so you’re playing through every moment you two have spent together for the past two years in your head, aren't you? Trying to find out what you did?” Ed at least looked ashamed. Al only smiled, “It’s okay, it’s a scary thing to tell someone! I can follow you if you want, sneakily! I’m sure little brothers aren’t allowed on this talk?”   
  
Ed looked up at him with relief clear in his eyes, “You know me too well...yeah, sure use your cat burglar skills...be ready for a quick retreat if I make a scene.”

Al snorted, “Of course! You act as if I don’t have plans through z for Big Brother Removal!” I’ve only had to use F so far though!”

Ed snorted back and gently pushed Al, “Hey! Why do you have that many!! No don’t run you brat get back here!!”

Al just laughed and kept running, the least he could do is take Ed’s mind off of that message until later. But he was sure it wasn’t anything bad. Honestly, he had a theory.

__

Later came all too quickly and Ed was all nerves. He let Al braid his hair messily over his shoulder and everything (of course, another pretty look) and even anxiously pet the cats!   
  
They both looked at Ed’s phone when it pinged, and it had a location Roy wanted to meet and Al’s stomach flipped!

They didn’t say much, Al snuck through a park to get to the designated location while Ed took his sweet time. Al saw Roy standing in a Very Empty park, and he looked nervous himself. Oh Al knew exactly what was gonna happen, he just  _ knew.  _

He spotted Ed’s golden crown and watched Roy slap a mask of confidence on so fast it made his head spin. Carefully he snuck closer...and pulled his phone out.

_ Please let me be right.  _

“Edward!” The exclamation was the only sign of Roy’s nerves, and Ed saw it clear as day. 

Al watched his brother’s brow furrow. A flick of nerves in his eye but worry on his mouth. 

“What's...with all the dramatics?” He was hesitant and Roy took a steadying breath. Al hit record.

“You aren’t one for public scenes, so it took me a bit longer than I would like to admit to find what I believe is the perfect spot, and I would really appreciate it if you held your comments until the end?” Al saw Ed’s mouth quirk slightly and he nodded smally.

Roy breathed once more, “We’ve known each other...well awhile, and in that time I have just become more in awe of you, fallen more in love with you. These past two years have been a dream, even when we fight it never amounts to much in the end. We’re just two souls that need to bicker. And really I think this is it. That’s it for me. You’re it for me.”   
  
Ed looked like he was about to cry, that brilliant brain slowly following the breadcrumbs, but once Roy knelt...one one knee the lightbulb went off.

“Roy…” His voice was the most emotional whisper Al had ever heard, and he himself had to fight his own tears.

“It’s silly, I know. But I don’t think I can live without you, don’t think I could live with myself if I never asked you- never let you know just how much you mean to me. I know it’s only a paper and sometimes a dramatic ceremony, but it’s the meaning I care for. My heart is yours and our souls are...well mine found its mate in you, so..Edward Elric, will you do me the honor of wearing this tacky ring I know you'll love, and let me call you my fiance, and hopefully soon my husband?”

Ed laughed, a watery little sound as he wiped viciously at his eyes, “Roy you absolute  _ bastard,  _ how the hell can I say no to that?” 

That was the best yes Roy had ever heard. Al could see his hands shake as he slipped a Very Edward ring onto his brother’s flesh hand. And then he finally let his own happy tears fall when Roy stood and hugged Ed, lifting his brother into the air until their mouths met and Al ended the recording. 

His last act of the night was to sneak out, and message his brother. 

_ Go home with your fiance! Congratulations brother! I won’t let you back in the house tonight ♥ _

**Author's Note:**

> Does this work? By god I hope so, I enjoyed writing it! Im happy with it even if it's dumb!  
> I ALSMOT FORGOT!!!
> 
> THE LINSK FOR ED'S HAIR!!
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/53/30/f3/5330f3b8c9b083ac62a1cb9f44646725.jpg
> 
> topmost left and right! in that order if youre interested!


End file.
